creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Ecuinach
'Ello, Ecuinach AKA Graydon here. As you can tell, this is a application for the chat moderator rights. While I currently don't have the required article edits, I have been editing consistently for the past four days, and I will continue to do so as I will be applying for the rollback right as well, soon. I have been a temporary chat mod for the past three days now, do to inactivity of other mods during school hours. During this time, I have learned how to use my rights correctly and efficiently. Several other users have stated that I do well, including three chat mods, and the admin Mystreve. Overall, I have enjoyed having the chat mod right, and it would be nice to be useful during my time active on chat. Activity: I am active nearly ever single day in chat, with the exception of a brief period of inactivity. In the future, I will let other moderators and admins know if I will be inactive for a period over three days. You don't really meet the requirements in the edits. That's why I vote neutral Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Changing my vote to Because you have made a compromise with Nick to cut down on your sex talk, which any moderator/applicant for moderator should not be able to negotiate with an admin in the first place about an issue like this. Sure, sex talk is limited by the admins discretion, but if it was a serious haphazard to make a negotiation about shortening a ban, because of your sex talk, I would not allow that. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:47, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Per fatal. Luigifan100 (talk) 23:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Not really sure... haven't seen you do too much good, but then again haven't seen you do much bad. --The Damn Batman (talk) 23:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) You're a good mod, you know when to draw the line, and when to drop an argument. Although I do agree there are too many mods, you'd be a great edition. Castiel's Nipples (talk) 00:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) We're talking about Graydon here, there ain't much else to discuss TuggingaRhythm (talk) 03:58, May 1, 2014 (UTC) You've already done a decent job as a temp mod from what I've seen. If you apply for more rights however (like VCROC), just know that you need to get those constructive article edits pumping as often as possible. Mystreve (talk) 11:27, May 1, 2014 (UTC) -- 12:51, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The few times I've seen you with the rights, you were on the ball with it. Keep up the good work and make sure you keep up the edits. I wanna see ya on VCROC in the near future, so people can begin telling our tales (With poor grammar) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:39, May 1, 2014 (UTC) You did a great job as a temp, and I really don't see "too many mods" as a bad thing. - CrashingCymbal (talk) [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 19:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Go crazy. You seem real chill on-site, so why not on chat? God cannot tell a lie; that much is certain. Doesn't mean He can't create something without the horrible Truth instilled. (talk) 20:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Noothgrush (talk) 22:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Right now I think edits don't matter too much for this particular person, and also, Cas and I both got onto Nick after he banned Gray since a lot of other people were sex talking too. Though you do need to cool it on the gay jokes, Gray. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 15:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) You did a good job as a temp mod to gain my vote Too many mods. Zyrannee (talk) 23:50, May 9, 2014 (UTC)